


Moody Blue and Memory Lane

by twinkylukey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: 5SoS smut, Ashton Irwin Loves Luke Hemmings, Ashton is Calum’s gardener, Ashton is a gardener, Ashton likes roses, Ashton works for Calum, Bottom Luke Hemmings, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Rich Calum Hood, Smut, Sub Luke, THIS SUCKS!, Top Ashton Irwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkylukey/pseuds/twinkylukey
Summary: Ashton works for Calum’s mansion as a gardener. Calum has many boyfriends and doesn’t necessarily treat them right.





	Moody Blue and Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited! I’ll fix that later! Also, you can look up all of the rose type—because they’re real.

Ashton grew roses outside of the mansion because he liked peaceful things. He had studied them for years. He knew their meanings and their true names. From "Cheshire" to "My Valentine," Ashton could name any of the beautiful, soft-petaled plants. 

Ashton was the gardener for a rich man with many boyfriends. His name was Calum, and Ashton envied the man tremendously. Not because of the numerous boyfriends, but because of all the attention he received. Ashton's only friends were his roses.

In fact, Calum didn't even greet Ashton sometimes and he was his boss. 

Calum's boyfriends were endless. He had a type, for sure. He liked curly hair and soft bodies, and Ashton thought they all looked the same. Well, all except Luke. 

Luke was the smallest of all of the boyfriends. His curls covered the tips of his ears, and sometimes he'd sit over the balcony after his his bath. He always wore the softest silk. Calum kept him showered in riches. He was, of course, his favorite. 

Ashton admired Luke every day. He always watched from afar, deciding which style of rose he looked like that day. 

On that particular day, with flushed cheeks and a short dress, Ashton thought he looked like “Belle de Londres.” “Belle de Londres,” was a sweet, salmon rose with apricot tips. They were easy to grow, and they were immune to diseases. 

Ashton especially enjoyed the days when Luke smiled at him. They never spoke, but he would always give Ashton a sensual smile. It sent chills down his spine. 

Ashton fantasized about holding Luke in his arms and kissing down his neck, pushing the silk off of his shoulders and touching wherever he could. Ashton thought Luke was perfect, even if they'd never speak a word to each other. 

\+ 

Calum and Luke got into a fight on the night of Calum's birthday. Luke's sapphire eyes were all watery. His heart-shaped lips were puckered in a pout, and his dress was falling off of his shoulders. Ashton thought Luke looked magnificent. He, of course, was not allowed to be around the guests. He had to stay near the tray of champagne flutes. 

It hurt him to watch Luke beg for something from Calum, only to be shot down. 

"I'd give it to you," Ashton murmured. Luke's round hips shook over towards the bar counter suddenly, and Ashton lost air. 

"Hi, can I have one of these?" Luke's voice reminded Ashton of a Canary-yellow rose. He grabbed a flute in his shaky hand and slowly passed it to Luke. 

Luke gave him that smile again. 

"Thank you," the blonde cherub gulped the alcohol down in seconds. His eyelashes were wet, and his curls looked like they had been tugged vigorously. Ashton couldn't help but want to baby him, but not a word would slip from his mouth. 

He watched as the most perfect boy sashayed back onto the ballroom floor. 

+

Ashton was so frustrated. He smoked a whole back of cigarettes, beating himself up over not speaking to Luke. The cherry of a new one lit up the dark garden. He would never blow smoke near the roses; he was always very careful. 

Ashton let his suspenders fall from his shoulders and dangle at his hips. He only had on a white button-down and slacks. He had thrown his blazer over the tree swing. He never knew how the tree swing got there. He assumed a family owned the place before Calum; he didn't want to ask either. 

And as his last cigarette burned out, the gardener got an idea. Staring at a deep, violet rose, he smiled. Ashton threw his cigarette away properly. The flower was a Moody Blue rose. It symbolized longing, sadness, and unrequited love. 

Ashton sunk to his knees in the soft dirt by the garden, he pulled out a pair of gardening scissors and held the stem of the globe-shaped beauty.

"I'm so sorry," Ashton told the rose. It was a hybrid rose, so he had to plant it after he combined seeds in the greenhouse. The task had taken him six months, and he ended it with a single SNIP. 

Ashton sprinted to his small house behind the mansion. He lived on Calum's property and paid a decent amount for rent. He didn't mind. He loved his job. 

In his bedroom, Ashton had a desk full of stationary. Picking a cream-colored envelope, he decided to write a love letter:

Beautiful angel,

I did not know you would steal my heart. Every day, I've watched you. You're a princess, and I, a slave. Nothing could come of us, but allow me to tell you how beautiful you are. You are the most gorgeous boy I have ever seen. It pangs me to see you so sad. I've only ever saw you glow. I would make you happy, my angel. I've included one of my finest roses in this confession of my attraction. She is called "Moody Blue," and she symbolizes unrequited love. You do not have to respond, but if you wish to know more—meet me in the garden at 2 am. 

-A xx

Ashton's hands were sweaty and trembling. He didn't know where the urge came from. He just wanted to make Luke smile. 

So, he snuck into the house and placed it on Luke's pink duvet. Calum never went in Luke's room. Ashton felt confident leaving it there. 

+

Ashton paced back and forth. He tried to calm himself down, but that was next to impossible. He hadn't changed his outfit, in fact, his hair was still messy. It was ten minutes after two. The party had died down, and everyone was almost gone. Calum was upstairs, having his way with at least two boys. 

In his hand, was a baby pink rose. It was called, "Memory Lane." It was wide from a bird's eye view, with orangey hues at the tips. It was one of Ashton's favorites that symbolized want and trust. 

Ashton sat down on the tree swing to wait. He was beginning to fear Luke had just thrown his letter away. Luke's bedroom light was turned off. 

Standing to his feet when the clock struck three, Ashton sighed and began to walk away. That is, until he felt the softest hand on his shoulder. 

"I want you to know, this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me," Luke was in a baby-blue night gown. His feet were bare, and his hair was as messy as Ashton's. He mirrored the "Moody Blue," rose in his hands. The nightgown made him look just like the flower. 

Ashton swallowed and stared down at Luke. Luke touched Ashton's chest. Ashton held his new rose in his hands. 

"You don't worry about me, okay baby? I'm strong," Luke giggled. His lips brushed Ashton's. Ashton gasped when Luke took the rose from his hands and moved them to rest on his waist. 

"I needed you to know," Ashton squeezed the curvy hips in his hands. His skin burned. Luke climbed on Ashton's feet and hold his shoulders. "Moody Blue" and "Memory Lane" remained in his hands. 

"No man has ever been so kind to me. No one," Luke said, almost lustfully, "At least, not without expecting something."

"I expect nothing, Luke. I only wanted you to know. It's all true. You're so wonderful. I didn't like seeing you sad," Ashton heard Luke sigh in ecstasy. Luke was very touchy. He fisted Ashton's shirt. 

"You are the sexiest man I have ever met," He whined. Ashton let out a strangled noise and twisted the fabric of Luke's nightgown between his features. 

"You are an angel. I think of you constantly," Ashton mumbled. Luke hummed. 

"That's so funny you say that, Ash. Because I think of you. Sometimes I touch myself to thoughts of you. You're hotter than Cal," Luke purred. He was all over Ashton, and Ashton fell for it. He let Luke trap him and his heart just from those small touches. 

"Angel—" Ashton boldly slid his hands to Luke's peachy bum. Luke really liked that. 

"That...does things to me. You calling me that," Luke flushed like a virgin, "I want you to take me next to your flowers. On the ground." 

Luke placed his two roses on the swing and climbed back on top of Ashton's feet. He tugged him down to kiss him deeply. Ashton had to catch his breath. Luke sucked his tongue and tasted like cherries. 

"You can touch wherever. You can do whatever," Luke panted, breaking the kiss for a moment. Then he went back to kissing Ashton. Luke twisted Ashton's hair and whimpered and pleaded. Ashton was surprised that Luke seemed so deprived. 

The ended up on top of Ashton's blazer, rolling back and forth on the ground. They fought over who would be on top. Ashton won by pressing his hips to Luke's and creating a hot friction between them. 

Luke was very much a twink. He was small (including his dick), and his skin was supple and soft. Ashton loved it. He was careful not to mark him, though he craved it. 

Ashton would question Luke later about why he was so sad and if they would be caught. 

But at that moment, all he could do was take off his clothes. With Luke's help, he unbuttoned his shirt and let it hit the ground. Ashton's clothes would need to be washed. Next came his slacks. He wiggled around until he could kick them off. 

Luke bit his lip and looked up at Ashton innocently when he pushed his nightgown off of his body. His soft hands rubbed up and down it. He was left only in a pink thong. Ashton groaned at the sight and rutted against him to get a little relief. 

Luke gasped and kissed Ashton's neck.  

"Mmmm," he purred and scratched at the gardener's back. 

Ashton smiled softly. With a playful glint in his eyes, he grabbed the pastel rose from the swing and traced it down Luke's abdomen. Luke shivered and moaned softly. 

Ashton decided to keep going. It was the hottest form of foreplay that Luke had ever experienced. His small cock got all hard, and he desperately bucked down against Ashton's thigh to feel something at his entrance. 

"Oh Ashton," He closed his eyes. That got Ashton fully hard. Ashton traced Luke's nipples and bare thighs. He traced his leaking tip and his lips. The soft petals made Luke all flustered. He drug his silky legs over Ashton's hairy ones. 

Luke was always prepped. It was a rule of Calum's. So when the moon was high on his back, Ashton thrusted inside. Luke was suffocating. It made him whimper like a girl. He had never felt something so velvety warm. 

Luke was quick to wrap his legs around Ashton and moan into his neck. The two were practically strangers, but it didn't feel that way. 

Their ignorance towards each other did not stop them from touching like a married couple. Ashton kissed and sucked the spots all over Luke that made him bounce back against him. Ashton really liked when Luke threw his plush bum back against him. 

Ashton liked Luke's ass in general. He was not the type to think like that, but Luke made him different. 

Ashton angled his hips in a specific way, and it made Luke choke. His eyes rolled back, and he tightened up around him. 

The warm around his hard cock was too much. Ashton came first like a teenage boy. His gentle growls and stuttering thrusts helped Luke to follow. He chanted Ashton's name like a prayer and sucked on his full lip. 

Ashton rode out their orgasms. The rose kept brushing their legs with every movement. Ashton's blazer had been pushed away, and they lied on the ground.  

Ashton grabbed the blazer and covered Luke with it, while he pulled up his underwear from his ankles. 

They were out of breath. A sense of love washed over them. The stars were bright, and the roses smelled seemingly sweeter. 

"Nobody has ever given me what you've given me. Not even Calum," Luke whispered, "I don't think I love Calum anymore." 

"Oh. Why not?" Ashton blushed at all the praise. 

"I think I've liked someone else for a long time."

And with that, the kissed again.


End file.
